rebeldia o libertad
by mapy cullen
Summary: cuando una amiga de nessie,la invita a un concierto de noche y sus padres no la dejan ir, solo hay una opcion, darte un poco de libertad,que otras personas interpretan como rebeldia, pero ¿lo es?, y entonces, por que no darte más libertad todos los días.
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

Rebeldía o libertad:  
FUE DIVERTIDO SER ¿LIBRE?:  
Estaba en casa, sentada viendo tele, cuando sonó el teléfono:  
-nessie, oye tienes que venir, hay un concierto ¡super!, es rihanna,beyonce, britney spears, taylor swift,los black eyed peas,christina anguilera, katy perry, lady gaga, ¡puedes creer!, se acabaron los boletos antes de un día, Y YO CONSEGUI VOLETOS, te recojo a las 9:00 pm

-espera a las 9-dije angustiada  
-si no me escuchaste cuando te dije: "te recojo a las 9:00 pm"-respondió  
-(reí bajo),si carly, lo escuche, solo que-suspire-mis padres no… me dejan…salir después de las nueve-le dije apenada  
-oh,oh, pues, hum-suspiro, yo quería ir a ese concierto  
-carls, lo siento, en verdad quiero ir, pero, tu sabes "mami y papi dieron la sentencia"-dije apenada  
-pues, has lo que yo cuando no me dejan salir-dijo con un tono pícaro  
-¿Qué?-dije ansiosa  
-escapar, solo serán cuatro horas, ¡vamos!, has algo divertido UNA VEZ en tu vida-dijo, es verdad, solo un tiempo, sera poco se que debería preguntarle a mis padres,pero lo negarían, son grandes padres pero conozco su respuesta, además están cuidando a e.j y a bianca, mis hermanos gemelos, nacieron hace unos 7 meces.  
-esta bien, espera me en el parque, estaré a las 9:00; te lo prometo-dije y colgué, eran las 8:00, así que empecé a buscar en mi armario, mi tía tenia buen gusto, ocea era diseñadora, pero siempre tenia que acatarse a la ley de papá, así que empecé a reblujar, unos jeans bota recta claros, una camiseta sencilla morada, unas baleras lilas, un bolso tejido gris con morado, y una chaqueta tejida gris, bien, no me veía para matar, pero tampoco me veía tan santurrona como siempre.  
Mi casa era de dos pisos, y mi habitación estaba en el segundo, apague mi tele, acomode unas almohadas y las tape, para que pareciera que estaba dormida, mamá y papá estaban en el cuarto de los niños, así que abrí mi ventana, había un árbol grande que subía hasta mi cuarto, me trepe en una de sus ramas y descendí hasta el jardín, que bueno que era ágil, abrí cuidadosa mente el estacionamiento, mamá tenia un par de motos tapadas, tome una y la arrastre hacia la calle, luego tome aire, la prendí y arranque, era grandioso sentir el aire en mi cara, haci que hundí más el acelerador, en unos minutos llegue al parque, carly estaba en un auto con otros amigos, sonrei  
-hola chicos-les dije, cuando había llegado donde ellos estaban  
-hola ness-dijeron al uniso mis chicos  
-viniste, pensé que en tu convento no dejaban salir a las novillas después de las 9:00-dijo gracioso max, todos rieron bajo  
-¡hey!-dije arrugando el seño  
-lo sentimos, solo que tu padres se pasan algo-dijo zoe  
-ellos…solo se preocupan por mi-respondí seria  
-no, creo que si fuera por ellos te mantendrán encerrada en lo alto de una torre-dijo max  
-no exageres, en fin, tenemos que irnos-dije algo aburrida, subimos al auto, llegamos al estadio, después de una larga fila, entramos al concierto, había gente gritando como loca, era divertido, los chicos y yo hacíamos coros y gritábamos  
-hey, ness toma-dijo max entregándome una cerveza, yo lo mire rara-no tengas miedo, solo sera una-yo la tome dificilmente, y le sonrrei, el se fue a corretear una chica, carly parecia algo aburrida  
-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte, mi voz dificilmente se escuchaba  
-nada-dijo cari baja, luego halzo la mirada, observe lo que estaba viendo, era max y esa chica  
-oh, carls-dije, ella se le aguaron los ojos  
-ese es su tipo, niñas que parecen salidas de un burdel-dijo triste y enojada  
-no, no, los hombres son raros, mira carly, de nada sirve vestir asi si sabes que solo te miran por que pareces prostituta, ademas esta hebrio, a veces los chicos, creen querer a chicas que se ven y visten asi-le dije con mucha calma  
-no tiene caso, hebrio o no, a el no le gusto-dijo limpiandose las lagrimas, voy a pegarle a max,muy furte, se le van asalir los intestinos.  
-carly-dije mientras la abrazaba-es un tonto, olvidate de el, y divertamonos-le dije, ella sonrrio un poco, todo era genial, bebimos unas cuantas cervezas, gritamos, jugamos, cuando termino todo eran las 3:00 de la mañana, fuimos al estacionamiento  
-¿Dónde esta max?-pregunto zoey, ella era su prima  
-no se, estaba conmigo hace un tiempo-dijo stan  
-lo que sea, me tengo que ir, max se las arregalara solo-dijo zoey molesta, todos subimos al coche y paramos en el parque, todos nos despediamos, cuando alguien aparecio  
-hola chicos-dijo max, medio borracho  
-¿Dónde estabas?, nos preocupamos tonto-dijo zoey enfadada  
-por hay-dijo con sonrisa picara, carly volteo los ojos-tenia que hacer unas cosas-dicho esto le rodeo la mano en los hombros de carly para sostenerse  
-no me toques-dijo enfadada y marchandose con zoey y stan  
-que les pasa-dijo tambaleandose max  
-creo que tienen gripe de eres un completo tonto, y no son los unicos que se contajiaron-dije subiendome en mi moto, desminuia la velocidad unas cuadras antes de llegar a casa, estacione mi moto, la meti en el garaje, trepe en el árbol, entre a mi cuarto, quite las almoadas y me acoste, habia sido divertido, y mamá y papá estaban muy ocupados en sus cosas, y yo lo habia pasado bien con mis amigos…y al fin dormi…  
Mi despertador sono, ahhg, estaba rendida, lo tire al suelo, y me acobije más, tenia que despertar, oh solo dormir, un poco…  
-¡nessie¡-grito mamá, abri los ojos lentamente y me levante, mire al espejo, parecia un muerto viviente, eran las 7:30 y el autobus me recojia a las 8:00, me meti a la ducha y Sali cinco minutos despues, aun parecia un muerto, tenia unas horrorosas ojeras moradas, nunca en mi vida habia dormido tarde.  
Mire en mi armario, vestido floreado hasta la rodilla,no, falda hasta el talon, no, max tenia razon, parecia una novilla o novicia,como sea, una monja joven, busque algo menos tonto, un pantalon azul bota tubo, una camiseta blanca estampada, unas balerinas putudas negras, y unas gafas anchas para que no se notaran mis ojeras, con un bolso negro, mi mochila estaba lavandose, baje mi mamá estaba en el comedor con papá y mis hermanos en sus brazos anchos  
-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto papá  
-bien-más o menos, dijo haciendole caras graciosas a bianca.  
-ten linda-dijo mamá poniendo en la mesa un plato de avena, uhhg, entonces llego el ato bus, amen.  
-tengo que irme comere algo en la escuela-dije y me apure a salir, subi al auto bus y me sente al lado de carly  
-¿Qué onda?-dije mientras ella bostesaba  
-mira-dijo cuando se quitaba sus gafas y me mostraba sus ojeras, eran parecidas a las mias  
-guaoo, pero las mias son peores-dije quitandome las gafas ella abrio los ojos y las dos reimos un poco. 

Final del formulario


	2. shopink day

EL COLEGIO ES ALGO ABURRIDO…PERO NO LAS COMPRAS:  
-¿Qué onda?-dije mientras ella bostezaba  
-mira-dijo cuando se quitaba sus gafas y me mostraba sus ojeras, eran parecidas a las mías  
-guaoo, pero las mías son peores-dije quitandome las gafas ella abrió los ojos y las dos reímos un poco  
-estoy cansada de mi ropa-dijo mientra se acomodaba su vestido rosa que le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla  
-y yo, ya cumplimos 15 deberiamos vestir como adolecentes-dije  
-si, oye, zoey sabe donde conseguir ropa bonita-dijo sonriendo-¿quieres ir de compras?  
-claro-respondí sonriendo, ella se volteo a los asientos que quedaban atrás de nosotros  
-oye zoey ¿quieres ir de compras?-le pregunto a zoe  
-claro, después del colegio-dijo sonriente, mire a una chica que siempre se sentaba sola, era nueva, nunca supe que se sentia serlo, aquí había nacido, conocía a mis amigos desde preescolar, al lado suyo había un asiento vació  
-ya vuelvo-le dije a carly quien charlaba con zoey, me dirige a su silla y me senté  
-hola, soy nessie, ¿Cómo estas?-le dije amablemente  
-bien, soy amanda-dijo tímida  
-un gusto amanda, oye, yo y mis amigas saldremos de compras, tal vez¿tu quieres acompañarnos?-  
-cla..ro, me gustaría ness-dijo tímida y sonriendo, la acompañe el resto del camino, mi primera clase era matemáticas, odiaba matemáticas, no me iba mal, pero lo odiaba,todos odiaban matemáticas, me senté al lado de zoey, el profesor hablaba y hablaba de el cuadro sinoptico de lo que sea…bla, bla,bla, me llego un mensaje silencioso, yo lo mire por debajo de la mesa  
-estoy aburridisima….-zoey  
-ni que digas, me perdi cuando dijo "hola clase"…-nesie  
-nessie has notado que el profesor tiene papel higienico en el pantalón-zoey,yo reí  
-señorita cullen, nos puede decir lo que he explicado-dijo el profesor ross,oh, maldición  
-usted hablaba del Análisis de los elementos de una circunferencia, en la reproducción y creación de circunferencias con regla y compás-dije sudando y tragando saliva  
-si exactamente en fin…-eso estuvo cerca, al fin sonó el timbre, fui a mi casillero, saque mis cosas y me dirigí a biología, stan era mi compañero, el profesor todavía no llegaba  
-eso estuvo cerca-me dijo  
-ni que lo digas, no se como respondi-le dije sonriendo  
-hola clase-dijo el profesor entrando-hoy vamos ver el modelo atómico de John Dalton, habrán sus libros en la página 85 y lean la hasta la 88, quiero que resuman lo que aprendieron en una hoja y me lo pasen…-  
-odio biología-dijo susurrando stan-pero no tanto como matemática…-yo reí un poco, abri mi cuaderno, arranque una hoja,la descontinuidad en la materia….etc, el timbre sonó y se lo entregue al maestro, fuimos a comer,hice la fila, y tome una hamburguesa y soda, mire que amanda estaba sola en las escaleras y la invite a sentarse con nosotros  
-hola chicos, ella es amanda-dije cuando ella se sentó, y todos sonrieron-ella es zoey, stan, carly y max-dije presentando a cada uno  
-odio la escuela-dijo stan, viendo su hamburguesa  
-todos odiamos la escuela stan-dijo divertida zoey  
-si, pero yo enserio odio la escuela-  
-pero, eres buen estudiante-dijo carly  
-si, pero igual odio la escuela, después seguirá español, y después historia…ahhh  
-no es eso, todos estamos agotados-dije comiendo mi hamburgesa  
-no devimos venir-dijo max  
-quiero dormir-dijo stan agachando la cabeza  
-tengo una idea-dijo carly  
-¿Cuál?-  
-veran, en la habitacion del conserje hay un gran pedazo de pared que se puede retirar, esta lleva ha una habitacion que queda detrás de los casilleros, en esta hay una ventana que lleva directamante a la calle-dijo picara carly  
-entonces, por que seguimos aquí-dijo stan emocionado, todos nos levantamos y lentamente fuimos a la habitacion del conserje, como carly dijo un pedazo de pared se podia quitar, encendimos nuestros celulares para poder ver, y fuimos hacia la ventana  
-bien, hagamos piramide- stan y max se colocaron abajo y carly subio, luego zoey,despues a amanda, y yo, max ayudo a subir a stan, y todos ayudamos a subir a max  
-guaoo, deveriamos ser porristas-dijo max, todos reimos bajito  
-bien, y se supone que nos iremos a pie-dijo stan desilucionado  
-miren-dijo zoey señalando unas bicicletas amarradas a un árbol  
-¿sugieres que las robemos?-dijo alsando una ceja stan  
-no, recuerdas cuando teniamos 8 y tomamos prestado las canicas de los jefferson, luego se las devolvimos, sera igual-dijo riendo  
-guaoo, primero nos ayudas a escapar de casa, luego nos das la idea de escapar del colegio y despues robas biccletas,¿Quién eres y que hiziste con carly?-dijo zoey, todos reimos, y ella torcio los ojos riendo  
-esperen, como safaremos las bicicletas-  
-facil-dijo carly acercandose a ellas, saco de su bolso unas tijeras grandes y corto los lazos, habian 6, era como si Dios nos estuviera ayudando  
-una para stan, una para zoey, una para amanda, una para ness, una para max y esta para mi-dijo entregandole a cada uno su bici, todos las montamos, era divertido, las calles eran solitarias, asi que era muy comodo  
-¡carrera hasta el parque¡-grite, todos sonrreimos y comenzamos a bicicletear más rapido, amanda iva ganando, pero max la alcanzo, faltaba una cuada para el parque, los dos se atropellaron al mismo tiempo con la cera, asi que es empate, todos reimos y caimos a la cera, nos levantamos y acomodamos, eran como las 9:00 asi que deviamos salir a las 1:00  
-bien, chicos, hasta las 3:00-dijo stan subiendo a la casa del árbol que construimos cuando teniamos 8  
-yo creo que…-antes de que el terminara la frase zoey lo interrunpio  
.no. tu nos acompañaras de compras-dijo con sonrrisa perversa  
-¿Qué? ¿porque?,olvidalo-dijo serio  
-tu nos acompañaras, por que el otro dia te ayude a esconderle a la tia mindy donde estabas, me deves una-dijo seria  
-no ire, por favor, hare lo que sea-dijo suplicando  
-zoey, no lo llevemos, que sea algo de chicas-dijo carly  
-tienes razon-dijo zoey-pero no te salvas  
-gracias Dios-dijo escapando hacia la casa del árbol  
-vengan vamonos ya-dijo zoey, subimos a las bicis-chicas arrimemos a mi casa-aparcamos en su casa  
-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto amanda  
-vamos a pedir dinero, esperenme-dijo entrando a su casa, salio unos dos minutos despues  
-¿Cómo conseguiste dinero?-pregunto carly  
-le dije a mi abuela que necesitaba dinero para donar a los pobres,y que no le dijiera a mis padre-dijo picaramente  
-oh  
-bueno, hay que ir por un taxi-dijo zoey, fuimos hacia la avenida, tomamos un taxi, llegamos al centro comercial, empezamos a comprar  
-ness ¿crees que esta bien?-dijo zoey, quien tenia un mini vestido rosado  
-se te ve bien, te luce al color de tu cabello-le respondi-mis padres jamas me dejarian usar algo asi  
-si, lo se, entonces lo compro-  
-claro-dije sonrriente-hey carly, cuando vas a salir  
-¿Qué tal?-pregunto carly, con un vestido marron que se le veia bien  
-sexy, compralo-respondio zoey, yo asenti  
-amanda¿Qué tal tu?-le dije  
-si, me gusta-dijo con un vestido rosa corto con un corte en v, y sinta arriba de la cintura  
-se te ve bien-dije sonrriendo  
-bueno, ¿Qué compraras?-dijo amanda, le señale el vestido al lado mio, era violeta con un descote en el pecho y antes de las rodillas  
-lindo-dijo viendolo, pasamos 4 horas comprando ropas, claro teniamos que irnos a las 1:00, cojimos otro taxi, le pedi a zoey que me guardara mis cosas, llegue a casa y papá me abrio sonrriente  
-hola cariño¿Cómo fue tu dia?-me pregunto cariñoso, me dolia, como se llamaba,oh si, culpa  
-fue, lindo-dijo pasando-¿Dónde estan los bebes?  
-en su cuarto-dijo con cariño mamá  
-oh-dije sentandome  
-¿comiste algo en la escuela?-dijo mamá, oh, si, no me tome la avena  
-si, comi fruta-ellos no me dejan comer comida chatarra  
-rico, no llegaste con el bus-dijo estrañada  
-bueno, me baje, unas cuadras antes, tenia que hablar algo importante con carly, por eso me demore algo-dije mirando que eran las 1:30  
-oh,¿de que te queria hablar que no podian en el bus?-dijo mamá  
-ha ella le gusta un chico pero no me podia hablar de el cuando estabamos en el bus,hay los asientos escuchan-dije, ellos parecieron entender,le mande un mensaje a carly por si sus padres le preguntaban algo  
-nessie, nena, necesitamos que cuides a tus hermanos, papá y yo saldremos a una reunion del trabajo de tu padre-dijo mamá sirviendome un empaledado con un batido  
-esta bien, podre pasar tiempo con los niños-dije sonriente-oye, mamá, zoey el otro dia compro una ropa y ella como es genial me compro algunas cosas, ¿me las puedo quedar?-le dije con mi mejor mirada de niña buena  
-mientra sea decente, te la puedes quedar-dijo con una sonrrisa papá, me sente y comi mi empaledado  
-papi, saldre un rato al parque y volvere para hacer las tareas-dije y Sali,una media hora despes llegue al parque, subi a la casa del árbol, siempre me gusto este lugar, era solo de nosotros, legalmente, no era mucho, solo habia un gran sofa y otro dos pequeños, una tele con un video juego y un dvd, un reproductor de musica, un mini refrijerador, una librería(con revistas), y unos jugetes que tenemos desde pequeños, les pedi que los guardaran para e.j y bianca, entre vi a amanda y stan sentados en un mismo sofa pequeño, cuando el grande estaba vacio  
-oigo campanas-dije elocuentemente, ellos se sonrrojaron y amanda se sento en el grande-oh, chicos, sigan besandose, yo no vere-dije cojiendo un refresco del conjelador, ellos se sonrrojaron más, era gracioso, me sente al lado de amanda y prendi la tele  
-hola-dijieron subiendo zoey y carly  
-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto carly  
-montamos un manati-dije sarcasticamente, ella me saco la lengua, zoey ojeaba unas revistas  
-chicas, serian mis ratoncitas de laboratorio, quiero probar si puedo hacer unos cabios de imagen-dijo haciendo cara de perrito  
-yo me anoto-le dije, confiaba en zoey  
-suena lindo-dijo carly, amanda sonrrio  
-bueno primero… amanda-dijo comenzo a hacer muchas cosas, hasta le corto el cabello, cuando termino, no creia que era amanda, le hizo el corte de Lindsay Lohan, con poco volumen y liso, ella tenia el rostr redondo-bien mi siguiente victima es carly-dijo zoey perversa  
-no me hagas un corte raro-dijo mirando a zoey seria y con gracia, zoey le lavo el cabello en un valde de agua, luego le corto la mitad del cabello, de su hermosa menela de oro, luego se lo cepillo, y la maquilo un poco y suave como a amanda  
-guaoo, ¡carly¡, te ves sexy-dijo stan tocando su cabello impresionado  
-demen un espejo-zoey le paso un pequeño espejo, ella abrio los ojos, el cabello le llegaba por los hombros, era un corte navaja y en muchas capas con un flequillo,-oh por dios, zoey-dijo abrazandola  
-y mi ultima centenziada es nessie-dijo tirandome al sofa, un rato despues me mostro mi reflejo, era genial, era un poco más largo que el de carly y tenia mis hermosos rizos cobrizos peinados, parecia una modelo, bueno exepto por la ropa  
-zoey, niña, tienes talento-le dije agradecia, le di un abrazo y mi celular sono  
-hola ¿Quién habla?  
-"nessie yo soy tu padre"-dijo mi papi imitando a la guerra de las galaxias  
-"no, no es sierto"-dije siguiendole el chiste  
-"busca en tu interior hija"y recuerda que prometiste cuidar a tus hermanos, son ya son las 6:00pm-dijo saliendose de la linea  
-ok, lord, salgo para la casa-dije y colgue el telefono  
-chicos, lo siento, pero nessie necesita atender asuntos-dije despidiendome de mis amigos  
-que la fuerza te acompañe-dijo carly que seguramente escucho la convesscion con papá, yo solo sonrrei y le saque la lengua, baje de la casa y en una media hora llegue a la mia  
-hola-dije saludando a mamá que estaba en la sala organizandose en el espejo, se veia muy elegante  
-¡nessie!, deviamos salir hace 15 minutos, ¡¿Dónde estabas?-me dijo histerica, nunca vean a bella cullen hizterica  
-¡mamá¡-dije más en risa que grito-lo siento, dame un auto y te prometo que llegare más rapido  
-lo siento bebe, este evento es muy importante, no sabes cuantas personas importantes habran, estoy tan nerviosa-dijo mamá nerviosa  
-relajate, papá sabe lo que hace-dije despreocupada, al parecer la tranquilize, talves le recordaba mucho a papá, solo sonrrei  
-ok, ness, tus hermanos estan arriba-dijo papá bajando muy elegante, mamá le arreglaba la corbata mientras el sonrrreia  
-aunque el mono se vista de seda mono queda-le dije con una pequeña sonrrisa, el me saco la lengua  
-nessie, hay comida en el refrigerador, no le habras a nadie, y acuesta tempreno a tus hermanos-me dijo mamá seria pero sonrriente, era otra con papá  
-oye mami, tu sabes, puedo invitar a carly y solo a carly-dije asiendo ojitos, ellos se miraron, y luego se sonrrieron  
-si, pero solo a carly-me dijo mamá, yo hice un pechero-y a zoey-dijo torciendo los ojos  
-clarie, nada de chicos…  
-licor o drogas-dije terminando la frase-lo se, ahora se pueden ir en paz  
Ellos se fueron en el volvo y arrancaron, yo subi a enfrentarme con mi destino…

_Hola chcios…bueno le agradesco a jeanette cullen por su comentario,_

_Pero jake si aparecera solo que más adelante_

_Gracias por leer, dejen su opinion, att: mapy cullen_


End file.
